Cliff diving conseuences
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: what i think should of happened when Jake saved Bella.   Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

CLIFF DIVING CONSEQUENCES

*What I think should have happened after Jake saved Bella from Drowning.

Warnings: spanking

CLIFF DIVING CONSEQUENCES

Part one: Jake.

"Bella what the hell were you thinking?" Jake demanded as soon as I opened my eyes.

I had been thinking that I would drown in the water.

Damn Jake for saving me.

I noticed Jake looked pretty upset about this.

"Answer me Bella." he yelled grabbing my shoulder.

"Nothing. Its just stupid, I'm sorry." I said feeling pathetic now.

Jake lifted me up and carried me into the garage where we usually hung out.

He sat down with me on his lap and held me for a moment then he let me go so I could sit beside him.

"we need to talk." Jake said to me looking sad and angry at the same time.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked starting to worry that maybe he was hurt or sick.

"What's wrong with me? I just pulled you out the fucking water Bella. Do you really have to ask what's wrong with me. Dimmit you could have killed yourself." Jake was yelling at me again.

"well you didn't have to save me you know." I grouched at him.

He gave me a look of pure outrage.

"I didn't have the save you? LIKE HELL I DIDN'T HATE TO SAVE YOU! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!" Jake yelled.

"In case you didn't notice that's what I was trying to do." I said.

He looked at me in shock.

"I'm not hearing this. I cant believe you just said that!" Jake muttered angrily.

All of a sudden my world turn itself around as I found myself face down over Jacobs lap.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

SMACK! His hand came down hard stinging my bottom.

"Hey knock it off Jake let me up." I yelled. Trying to squirm off his lap with no success.

Each slap landed where he wanted it to.

I couldn't believe that Jake was spanking me.

"Jacob stop it!" I yelled as I continued to struggle and he continued to spank me.

A moment later I felt his hand go under my pant to unbutton them.

"NO!" I screamed as I realized what he was going to do.

He started smacking me on my underwear just as hard. I screamed in fury.

And then moaned in misery as the stinging started to become unbearable.

He gave me 20 swats on my underwear and I was crying when he was done.

Unfortunately for me he wasn't really don't.

"Bella I want to make sure you never even think of doing this again. You are very important to me Bells." he said and then I felt him pull down my panties.

"Ten more Bella. Ten more to make sure you remember this." He said and gave me ten more stinging spanks on top of an already fiercely stinging bottom.

Then he fixed my pants again and held me in his arms.

*I have a part two to this where Edward Finds out and Spanks Bella too. But I'm starting to wonder if she should really get spanked twice for that. What do you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

**cliff diving consequences **

* I know that in New Moon Bella had to go To Italy but lets just pretend that Edward went to check on Bella instead of Alice. 

**Chapter two: Edward's turn**

**Edward sat outside Bella's house gripping the steering wheel tightly as he listened to Jacob inside Bella's house.**

"**Are trying to get yourself killed Bella! I mean first you jump off a cliff at the reservation and then I overhear Jessica telling Mike about this crazy stunt you pulled. I cant believe that you actually got onto some strangers bike. Bella he could have been a psycho! He could have taken you somewhere and raped you or killed you. I ought to put you over my knee again." Jacob said angrily.**

**Edward got out of the carand went into the living room of Bella's house shocking them both.**

"**Jacob leave us. Now. Her butt is mine." Edward said to Jacob. Jacob thought that over for a moment. He didn't want to leave her alone with the vampire. But maybe Edward could get thought to that thick skull of hers and make her understand how much she meant to them. Well it was at least worth a shot. So Jacob walked out the door. Knowing that it was for the best. Bella on the other hand wasn't really paying attention to what Edward had just said. **

**Edward sat down beside Bella looking at her with a pained expression.**

"**you promised. Nothing reckless. And now your jumping off cliffs and riding on some random strangers motorcycle. You could have been killed. How is that not reckless Bella?" Edward asked.**

**Hurt because Jacob was right. And even more hurt because he knew this was mostly his fault that she wanted to die.**

"**I came back here to convince myself that you were alright without me. But after two minutes of listening to Jacob I know that you were far from being alright. Jacob is right. You could have gotten yourself killed. I'm sorry that I left you Bella. But I'm back to stay. I love you and I cant live without you. And you obviously wont let yourself live without me. If that guy had been a psycho or if you really had drowned you'd be dead. Don't you understand Bella. Your life is worth more than that. Your important to me. To your friends. To Jacob. To Charlie. I'm sorry I left you Bella. But I'm even more sorry that I have to do this now." Edward said.**

**Bella was overjoyed by Edwards speech and a little confused as well.**

"**What do you have to do?" She asked.**

"**I'm going to spank you Bella. I'm going to spank the living daylights out of you for what you have done since I was away. Maybe then you will understand how serious I am about how important you are to me. How precious your life is." Edward said.**

**Bella sat there in shock. **

**The words finally registering and then she ran. **

**She didn't want another spanking. **

**Especially not from Edward the love of her life.**

**SO she got up and ran for the door. **

**Edward stopped her. **

**And in less then one minute he had her in her room and had her pants down around her ankles along with her underwear. **

"**No." She shrieked. But all it got her was put across Edwards knee.**

**And then he spanked her.**

**10 swats all over her bottom. She squealed in outrage at first and then she whined in pain. This spanking stung differently then the one she had gotten from Jacob.**

**10 more swats and she was in tears. **

**Edward then gave her five on her right sit spot making her cry out loudly.**

**Then five more to her left sit spots. Making her scream.**

**Then he gave her ten more. Five to her right check and five to her left and then he turned her over and held her as she cried vowing that he still loved her and begging her to never put her life in danger again because he'd have to spank her harder if she did. **

**Bella didn't think she could take a harder spanking and just cried as she promised to try to not put her life in danger again.**

**The end….**


End file.
